shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic
is the "robotic counterpart" of Sonic the Hedgehog. As well as resembling Sonic, he can also perform many of Sonic's moves, including his homing attack. Metal Sonic is aggressive and very cold hearted. For a long time he more or less acted as Eggman's slave, but after turning against his master in Sonic Heroes it became clear he is actually a very controlling person, who views himself as superior to others and wishes to rule over them. He is also completely obsessed with the idea that he is the better Sonic. In Sonic Heroes he even goes as far as calling Sonic "my loathsome copy", as well as desperately shouting "I am the real Sonic!" when he is defeated by Team Super Sonic. Strangely enough, he says "Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you", near the middle of the fight, which creates a mental paradox: How can Metal Sonic both believe himself to be the real Sonic and at the same time acknowledge his existence as a mechanical copy of Sonic; this would make Metal Sonic insane. Though there is a possibility that what Metal Sonic means is that by defeating his organic counterpart HE will become the "true Sonic". Another possibility is that he believes himself to have been created first, as a precaution to the real Sonic's existence. Another is that Metal Sonic thinks he is "the better Sonic". However in Sonic the Movie his personality is slightly different. He seems to be rather sane and acts rather solo than compared with himself in Sonic Heroes. Nearing the end, he falls into magma after an epic battle with Sonic. Sonic attempts to save him, but Metal does not accept, replying "there is only one Sonic". He is then destroyed in the magma, and this implies that Metal, though he was programmed for evil and reprogrammed by Tails, thinks on his own. It was also stated by Tails that Metal Sonic received Sonic's personality traits and memories when Sonic's data was transferred into Metal. This could also be considered a possible alternative explanation for Metal Sonic's identity crisis in the mainstream game series Outer Armor Strength Enhanced Navy Blue Metal Tektite. http:// Artificial Intelligence ROBOTNIK Custom Chip. Internal CPU has a conversation system capable of high mathematical logic enactment. At the slightest sign of danger, the neuron connections simultaneously inform each section of the body to correspond. In short, this allows him to react quickly to certain situations. http:// The power control system is governed by the Neo Super FX DSP Chip (Which has a 5 link system connecting to each section of the body). The TV picture imaging compensation unit is the Next Risk Chip Series 3 Model (each eye has an 8 link system utilizing RGB imaging). http:// 255 cc, 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine Maximum Output: 55ps/6800rpm Maximum Torque: 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm http:// Tesla Power Coil, which produces electricity by means of electro-magnetic induction Maximum Output: 256kW Note: In Sonic Rivals 2, Metal Sonic is apparently powered by a Chaos Emerald. Being a robotic clone of Sonic, Metal Sonic has access to many of Sonic's powers and abilities. He can utilize the Spin Dash (albeit a far more deadly circular saw variation) and the Homing Attack, and, thanks to the rocket in his back, move at speeds rivaling or possibly even surpassing those of Sonic himself. He can achieve 4 times the accelerating speed of "early" Sonic when the circuits are overloaded. (Metal Sonic was possibly created before Robotnik knew about Sonic's Spindash and Super Peelout techniques.) When the energy overloads the circuitry, blue-white sparks spout from Metal Sonic. The reaction is called "V. Maximum Overdrive Attack" and its power can penetrate any substance. However, the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack cannot be sustained because of its unfavorable cost performance and potential to destroy Metal Sonic himself. In addition, Metal Sonic can also use his radiation attack called Ring Spark Field, but this also has its drawbacks. This attack affects speed, since electric power is released to the outside. In addition to Sonic's abilities, Metal has numerous personal capabilities. He can fire laser blasts from the cannon in his chest, fly by utilizing the rocket in his back, stretch his arms and legs to great lengths and strike from a distance, generate powerful electricity from his body, and generate a diamond-shaped force field (dubbed the "Black Shield") to protect himself. His most powerful and impressive ability is that he can scan other characters, copy their life data into himself, and immediately and flawlessly replicate not only their abilities, but also form himself to look and sound exactly like them (this is how he tricked everyone into believing he was Eggman in Sonic Heroes and also the reason Team Rose believed Sonic to have Froggy and Chocola with him in that same game). His acquired abilities are listed below: *Chaos Control from Shadow *Numerous psychic powers from Silver *Super-strength from Knuckles *Shapeshifting (in a manner similar to the T-1000 from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_2:_Judgment_Day Terminator 2: Judgment Day]) from Chaos *Speed from Sonic Using the data he acquired from Sonic, Shadow, and Chaos, as well as parts of Eggman's other machines, he is able to transform into Metal Madness, a superpowerful version of himself resembling a metal Perfect Chaos with a grenade launcher and flamethrower, and then into Metal Overlord, where he gains wings in addition to the other parts. Eggman states that he is so powerful in this state that they have a slim chance of beating him, even with all seven Chaos Emeralds.